


Truth Be Told

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel asks Jack a question he can't answer.





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack wasn't sure how he should answer the question. He stared wordlessly at Daniel for several moments. 

Daniel blinked at him and shook his head. "You heard me, Jack."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. Did he love Daniel? 

He didn't know.

Three months ago, he and Daniel had come to the conclusion that they were. . .attracted to each other. They'd agreed. . .mutually, that they would take it slowly. They were neither of them sure about whether or not their feelings went any farther than the attraction between them. They'd said slowly. However, Daniel had decided that it would be much easier for them to analyse their feelings for each other if they weren't dealing with the lust that came along with them.

So, against Jack's better judgement, they had. . .consummated, for lack of a better word, the relationship before either of them had worked through their emotions.

And in all honesty, if they'd never gotten involved--or rather, if they'd never gotten in bed before they'd figured out how they felt about each other, things probably wouldn't be so messed up now.

They had been attempting to get to know each other in this new light, trying to see each other--*really* see each other, while having everything clouded over by the fact that they were in fact sleeping together.

Jack's feelings were tumultuous at best. At moments he was positive that there was no way he could possibly be in love with this man. . .best friends, yes, but in love? No way. 

Then there were times where he felt he couldn't live without Daniel. Where he wanted to just wrap him up and never let go. 

Daniel had gone through so much in the past few years, what with Sha'uri's death, and the arrival of the Harsesis. Then, there was Linea, Shyla and Hathor. The incident with Sarah and Osiris. He'd watched as everyday a little part of what had made Daniel who he was died. 

He wanted to protect him, and at the same time, felt that Daniel didn't want Jack anywhere near him. He was sure Daniel felt the same way; Jack wasn't exactly being the world's greatest friend of late. Especially with the mess with the Zey'tarc test. 

Everything in their lives was completely out of control and there were moments when Jack felt that he was drowning.

He didn't know how to deal with these feelings as it was, and now Daniel was dropping this on him?

Daniel's eyes were wide as he moved to stand directly in front of Jack. "Jack?" his voice was barely a whisper.

Okay, so Daniel had finally worked through his feelings. "I love you, Jack. Do you love me?" It would have been better had Daniel asked how Jack felt about him. That, he could answer, and not completely destroy their friendship in the process.

But he didn't. And he couldn't.

The only thing Jack could do was answer honestly. Daniel deserved Jack's honesty.

With a heavy sigh, Jack prepared himself for the worst and answered Daniel's simple question.

"I don't know."

Finis

You ask me if I love you  
And I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly  
Than mislead you with a lie  
And who am I to judge you  
On what you say or do?  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you

At times I'd like to break you  
And drive you to your knees  
At times I'd like to break through  
And hold you endlessly  
At times I understand you  
And I know how hard you've tried  
I've watched while love commands you  
And I've watched love pass you by  
At times I think we're drifters  
Still searching for a friend  
A brother or a sister  
But then the passion flares again

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you til the fear in me subsides

\--Dan Hill


End file.
